Bugs
' Bugs', also referred to as Borgs or the Eyes, were the undead cybernetic soldiers of Brother Eye. Infected by Nanotech Ebola, the Bugs, whether superheroes or normal humans, would take a grotesque insectoid or arachnid-like metallic form and be assimilated into the Brother Eye hive mind. Bugs were extremely powerful and were easily able to infect other life forms with Nanotech Ebola. The precurser to Bugs were the Seeds, from whose technology Brother Eye created Bugs. All Bugs contained a smaller and less powerful Brother Eye AI which was connected to the main intelligence, as per the hive mind mainframe. However, if a Bug was separated from the mainframe it could operate on it's own. Not all Bugs were cyborgs as well, some were simply small insectoid machines carrying the virus. While the majority of non-cyborg Bugs were machines resembling spiders, there were others. One such example was a giant fire-breathing robot resembling a Chimera that was built by Brother Eye. In the End Future, pinwheel bugs with great speed and power and a giant conglomerate-spider Bug were also present. Much like the cyborgs, however, these Bugs also were able to transmit Nanotech Ebola. When a Bug was seperated from the mainframe, it operated on auxilliary power. This was because it had been cut off from the Firestorm Battery, which was also the reason why that it was severed from the mainframe, which required the power of the battery to operate so many cyborgs. After the End Future was averted, the horrific reality that replaced it still had Bugs. These Bugs were more powerful and able to use the powers of the assimilated being. These Bugs did not need a Firestorm Battery and ran on wireless control from Brother Eye, still implanted within the moon. Some of these Bugs, such as those found at the Lodge, were less lethal early on during processing before which they were fully converted. Notable Bugs *''Flash-cyborg'' - Destroyed by the Atom. *''Hawkman-cyborg'' *''Booster Gold-cyborg'' *''Superman-cyborg'' - Destroyed by Tim Drake *''Wonder Woman-cyborg'' - Destroyed by Micron *''Catwoman-cyborg'' *''Green Lantern-cyborg (John Stewart)'' - Destroyed by Tim Drake *''Blue Beetle-cyborg'' - Destroyed by the Atom. *''John Constantine-cyborg'' - Destroyed by the Atom. *''Captain Cold-cyborg'' - Destroyed by Tim Drake. End Future * Bat-Joker - Perhaps the most powerful Bug, the Bat-Joker, also called the Jokerborg, housed three personalities. Much like other Bugs, a strain of the Brother Eye AI was present in the Bat-Joker but was already independent from the mainframe and acted as a regulator between the Joker and Batman personalities. The Jokerborg was created to assassinate Terry McGinnis but upon doing so, was also destroyed by McGinnis. * Plastique-cyborg - A cyborg that followed Terry McGinnis to the past during Futures End. Although initially deactivated, it was later inadvertently activated by the Brother Eye of that era and started killing all humans who would not be assimilated into Bugs in the End Future. The Plastique-cyborg experienced a glitch in it's programming when it ran into the Plastique of that era, who ended up destroying her horrific future form. Category:Robotics Category:End Future